Computerized devices, such as some medical monitoring devices, often require configuring many parameters so that the device functions in the manner desired by the user. Typically, a “generic” hardware device is manufactured, and then the device is configured at a user site by the user or a technician. For example, health care practitioners, such as nurses or physicians, use various types of health-care equipment to assist with the task of providing health care to a patient, also referred to herein as a health-care recipient. Some health-care equipment includes one or more modules that are designed to perform one or more functions, such as temperature measurement, blood pressure measurement, oxygen level measurement, etc. Additionally, many software settings are provided that determine device management and security, data transmission, parameter defaults, interval timing, etc. Providing many varied configuration settings allows a device to function in many different ways, providing flexibility to the user. However, such increased configurability also can add complexity to the device set up process.